


Tomorrow

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Academy Era, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Philippa and Afsaneh aren't thinking about tomorrow.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraRoslin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/gifts).



> Written for LauraRoslin/angelicsharonraydor for my 600 follower giveaway on tumblr. The request was for Afsaneh/Philippa. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It ended up being slightly more than 600 words... lol.

“I didn’t know there were actually places that looked like this.”

They stood together on the beach, bare feet planted in warm sand. Philippa reached out for her hand, and Afsaneh let herself be led to edge of the water. The water was crystal clear, the color a soft sea green near the edge, transforming into a bright, vibrant blue on the horizon. The beach was perfectly white and smooth. In the distance, tiny islands dotted the wide expanse of blue.

“It’s beautiful.” Her voice was low and soft and full of awe.

The water splashed as Philippa stepped into the surf. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Afsaneh blushed, tearing her gaze away from the scene before and finding Philippa’s eyes on her. “That can’t possibly be true.”

Philippa rolled her eyes. “It’s a compliment, Afsaneh. Just take it.”

Afsaneh made a noncommittal grunt and Philippa smiled and tugged on her hand. They began to walk down the beach. “I can’t imagine growing up somewhere like this. Tehran is beautiful, but this is like another world.”

Philippa smiled. “What’s it like?”

“Tehran? Well, it’s bigger than this entire island, for a start,” she told her, making them both chuckle. “It’s gleaming modern buildings next to old ones with beautiful, intricate tile. There’s something just so striking about it. It’s this massive city, but then it is completely dwarfed by the mountain range towering over it.”

“It’s in the mountains?”

“It’s not _in_ the mountains, it’s really quite flat. But the mountains are just to the north, so they tower over everything.”

“Ah. It sounds lovely.”

“It is.” For a moment, she thought about inviting Philippa to visit, but she decided not to. This vacation was supposed to be their last hurrah before graduation. And after that… Well, they hadn’t discussed what was happening after that. Philippa had been evasive about what postings she had requested, and Afsaneh hadn’t pushed.

They continued down the beach, hand in hand, and Afsaneh didn’t realize how lost in thought she was until Philippa stopped and tugged on her hand. “Starfleet Command to Cadet Paris. Are you in there?”

Afsaneh shook her head. “Sorry. Guess I got distracted.”

Philippa didn’t ask her what she’d been thinking about, instead smiling and pulling off her shorts. “Get in with me?” The shorts were tossed onto the sand and quickly joined by Philippa’s shirt, revealing a two-piece swimsuit underneath, made up of boy shorts and a sporty top.

Afsaneh smiled. “Sure.” She stripped off the cover-up she’d worn over her swimsuit, and they began to wade together into the water. Philippa kept walking until the water was above her waist then dunked herself underwater. When she popped back up, she shook her head, throwing her long wet hair behind her shoulders.

Blinking away the water, Philippa smiled at Afsaneh. “Come here.” She gestured towards herself, and when Afsaneh was within arms reach, Philippa pulled her the rest of the way in, and their bodies slid together easily under the water. Afsaneh gasped in surprise before sliding her arms around Philippa.

They moved in at the same time, mouths coming together, softly, experimentally at first, then becoming more confident. Afsaneh pulled back and was surprised to feel Philippa’s hand at her back, pulling open the strings of her swimsuit.

“Pippa!” she squealed, dropping in the water to cover her breasts. “What if someone sees us!”

Philippa giggled and dropped to Afsaneh’s level, kissing her. “It will be fine. No one is here.” She tossed Afsaneh’s black bikini top towards the beach.

“Pippa!” Afsaneh looked at her, aghast.

Philippa leaned in close. “Leave it.” She reached up, cupping Afsaneh’s face in her hands. “I haven’t had a single free moment to spend with my girlfriend out of the prying eyes of my family. We have a moment, a place to ourselves. And I want to enjoy it.”

Afsaneh softened. “Oh, Philippa… “ She closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. They knelt together in the water, which came up to their shoulders now. Philippa’s hands slid down Afsaneh’s sides, and she shivered. Then Philippa’s hands were knotted around the narrow hips of Afsaneh’s bikini bottoms and she yanked her closer. Afsaneh grinned and felt her stomach flip as their bodies slammed together. She reached up, fingers clasping behind Philippa’s neck as they continued to kiss, and her stomach twisted again as Philippa’s hands began to tug her swimsuit down over her hips and past her thighs.

Afsaneh took over swimsuit removal, shifting from one knee to the other. When it was off, she gave Philippa a playful look, then tossed the small ball of fabric in the direction of the beach.

Philippa grinned.

Afsaneh was now quite naked, and Philippa was wearing much too much, so Afsaneh began to tug at Philippa’s top. It was hard to get over her shoulders, as Philippa’s hands were too busy for her to pause to lift them up. But Afsaneh got it up over her breasts at least, and she latched on to a nipple with her mouth. Philippa gasped as Afsaneh’s tongue traced a circle around the erect nipple. She tasted of saltwater and citrusy bodywash and Afsaneh thought she had never tasted anything as sweet. She flicked her tongue against Philippa’s flesh and made her groan.   
  
“Please… “ Philippa moaned, reaching her arms up. Afsaneh smiled and pulled the suit over her shoulders and head, then tossed it behind them. She pulled Philippa close, one arm wrapped around her back, and the other reaching down between her legs. She slipped her hand down into Philippa’s swimsuit, fingers sliding easily against the wetness between her legs. Philippa clenched a hand in Afsaneh’s hair and whimpered, hips jerking involuntarily as Afsaneh rubbed her clit.

Afsaneh pushed two fingers inside her, and Philippa clung to her tighter, her breathing ragged in Afsaneh’s ear. Afsaneh pushed her fingers in and out a few times, enjoying the way that Philippa’s breath hitched, before pulling them back out and rubbing them over Philippa’s clit. “Come on, Pippa… “ she murmured in her ear. Philippa didn’t respond, burying her face in Afsaneh’s neck, pressing hungry kisses to Afsaneh’s throat.

Afsaneh made a pleased sigh and her fingers slowed for a moment, her own body tensing under Philippa’s touch, but she refocused, determined to get Philippa off first. She shifted a little, moving her other hand down the back of Philippa’s swimsuit. Her hand slid underneath, then curled up to push fingers up into Philippa even as her other hand was still stroking gently at Philippa’s clit.

Philippa let out a slow, trembling breath and rocked against Afsaneh’s hands, trapped between them. “Come on, Pippa… “ Afsaneh whispered again, and she whimpered. Afsaneh pushed her fingers deeper and Philippa cried out. Her hands moved in sync, working Philippa into a frenzy, then she let out a loud cry, muffled against Afsaneh’s neck, and she rocked hard against Afsaneh’s hand. “Yes, just like that… ” Afsaneh tried to keep a consistent pressure against Philippa’s clit as she ground herself against Afsaneh’s fingers, letting her ride out the orgasm. Philippa’s hips finally slowed, jerking irregularly against Afsaneh’s hands. She pulled her hand out of Philippa, moving to rest on her lower back, and her other hand gave one last gentle rub, making Philippa gasp.

Philippa lifted her head and smiled drowsily at Afsaneh. “I love you.”

Afsaneh’s heart clenched in her chest. “I love you too.”

Philippa leaned in, kissing her softly and Afsaneh happily returned the kisses, smiling against Philippa’s mouth.

Philippa began to push them towards the shore, and as it got shallower, Afsaneh found herself sitting on the sand, half in and half out of the water. Philippa settled next to Afsaneh on her hip and leaned back in for more kisses. Afsaneh shivered, damp skin tight and erect. Philippa pinched a hard, brown nipple between the side of her finger and thumb and Afsaneh moaned low in her throat.

Afsaneh’s breasts felt heavy after the weightlessness of the water. Philippa cupped one of them in her hand and lifted it to her mouth, caressing it as gently as the water had. Then she swiped her tongue across it and Afsaneh threw her head back and moaned. Philippa’s lips closed down around it and she sucked gently, tongue still lapping at her nipple. Philippa continued until Afsaneh couldn't stand it any longer, then switched to the other one. She did the same thing there, licking and sucking, alternating her pressure and speed. Afsaneh squirmed under her, thighs rubbing together, and still, Philippa didn't stop, switching back and forth between breasts several times.

By the time Philippa sat back, Afsaneh’s breasts were sore and tender and her body was on fire. “Pippa,” she whimpered. _Please, I want, I NEED--_ But she couldn't get the words out. Philippa’s hand was already moving lower, skimming over her belly, and Afsaneh was so wound up she gasped and tensed at the feather-light touch.

Then Philippa’s fingers were sliding through the dark, wet curls between her thighs and Afsaneh was stuffing her hand in her mouth to stifle her cries.

Philippa’s fingers rubbed gentle circles over her clit and her orgasm crashed over her suddenly and powerfully, hips bucking against Philippa’s hand, moans escaping around her knuckles. She curled into Philippa’s chest and was rewarded with Philippa’s hands gently stroking her back as her breathing slowed.

At first, all she could process was Philippa’s hands on her body, but she gradually became aware of her surroundings again; the sand in her hair, the warm breeze on her skin, the sound of the barest hint of a tide coming in. Eventually, they sat up together, water coming up just high enough to cover their legs, and Afsaneh laid her head on Philippa’s shoulder.

Around them, the sky was darkening. Eventually, Philippa broke the silence. “Professor Correa said Command will be sending everyone their postings tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Afsaneh sat up abruptly, blinking in surprise. “Usually that isn’t sent out until--”

“I know. Usually.”

Afsaneh forced herself to take a breath. She looked out over the small bay; she couldn’t bring herself to look at Philippa. “Tomorrow,” she murmured.

“Tomorrow,” Philippa agreed, wrapping an arm around Afsaneh.

_Tomorrow_.

The two stared out silently over the water as the sun went down.

_Tomorrow_.


End file.
